


Shake It Off

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward just never learns, Humor, Making Out, Sexual Humor, Skye's Superpowers, Trapped, skoulsonfest2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulsonfest2k15 - Day 5: Trapped.  Ward thinks he has Coulson and Skye in his clutches.  But does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

"This is my fault I should've just let it go this time. Instead we walked right in..."

"Trap doors," she said, looking up at the ceiling. "Who would have thought?"

"That's really old school," Coulson said, as he walked towards the door and pressed against it, ran his fingers over the brick walls.

"Don't blame yourself," she went on. "He's dangerous and we both want him put away for good."

"You'd think four bullets would do the trick," Coulson shot back.

Skye looked up where the ceiling and wall joined and saw a small object.

"Three. He's watching, huh?" she said, pointing up at it.

"Undoubtedly," Coulson said. "Probably looking for something to use. We can't trust anything he says."

"His brother and his family..." she said with a shudder.

"I know. He's gone off the rails," Coulson added. "It's hard to predict what..."

"He did say he'd never lie to me," she said.

"Shooting him might have invalidated that condition," Coulson said, raising his eyebrows.

"He still wanted to believe I was helpless, that I needed him. It's like he had hit the pause button or something." She tapped her foot against the bottom of the wall, testing the density. "May's looking for us, he's got to be worrying about that, too."

"If he wanted to cross us off, he'd have already tried," Coulson said, walking back towards her. "He wants something."

"Well, he can't have 'it'," she said. "And since he likes to watch, let's give him something to watch, she said, adjusting his necktie peeking out from under his flack vest.

" _Skye_."

"What?" she asked, smiling a little at his scandalized expression. "Let's make him think predictable thoughts."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He freezes under her touch, staring at her with a look of bafflement on his face.

"C'mon, sir, just pretend it's an op," she whispers into his ear. "You remember how to do this, right?"

At the challenge, he kisses her back, more passionately than she'd expected, letting out a surprised cry when his hands were about her waist yanking her towards him.

"How's that?" he asks her when they come up for air. There's a slight smirk there.

She grips the front of his flack vest before turning him and pinning him up against the wall, attacking his mouth while pressing her body up against his.

"Guess that training has paid off," he says, slipping his hand underneath her shirt to the small of her back.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" she teased.

"I'm trying to find out," he said, groaning when he felt her knee lift against his trousers. He tangled his hand into her hair and drew her mouth against his, sliding his tongue inside as she gave a happy moan.

"You're a good kisser, sir. I wonder what else you're good at?"

He was just about to answer that when the door opened and Ward stood before them. Agent 33 was at his back, still wearing May's face.

They both turned toward him, Coulson smoothing down his hair. Skye checked him then reached out with her thumb and wiped at his lower lip.

"You...just...have a little bit of lipstick, there. Sir."

"Right," he said with a grimace.

"What kind of game are you playing, Skye?" Ward said, interrupting. "Or should I call you Daisy?"

"We're offering to let you surrender," she said crossing her arms. "It'll go better for you that way."

"I'm not buying you and the old man, here," he says swinging his gun at Coulson.

"Do you need to see it again?" she said, pointing at Coulson "Because, I'm happy to..." she said looking back at Coulson's amused expression.

"So for the last two years, you've wanted to get him in the sack?" Ward said, looking disgusted. "I've questioned your taste before, but this?"

"I like his style, always have. And now I _really_ like his style, _if you know what I mean_..."

"Thanks," Coulson said graciously.

"Certainly, Phil," she said, watching him narrow his eyes at her.

"You're both going to cut the act," Ward said sharply, eyes darting between the two of them, "And start acting like adults. You're coming with me," he said, motioning with his hand to Skye.

"This is what two adults who enjoy each other act like, you psychopath," Coulson said, taking a step forward. "Not using people to win brownie points with Nazi traitors, or, trying to make advances where they're not wanted!"

Ward stared down Coulson for a moment and then turned to Skye.

"Yeah, I'm not going with you. Not happening. This is your last chance," she said flatly.

"Or what?" Ward spat, raising the gun and pointing it at her, smiling as he watched Coulson close his fists. He cocked it then angled it at Coulson, instead, and saw her eyes flash.

"Whatever works," Ward leered. "Let's go."

The ground teetered under him suddenly.

"What the hell?" he said, trying to keep his balance.

Recognition flashed in his eyes and he stared back at her. "Skye, I wasn't going to..."

She touched the wall and part of the old ceiling collapsed on top of him. When the dust cleared, the woman with May's face was gone, her path blocked by the pile of rubble.

Ward was still alive, but in pain, trapped underneath the debris.

"You can call me Quake," Skye said kneeling down next to him. "How's that?"

He groaned and then she flicked her fingers against his temple as his body went slack.

"That's a new trick," Coulson said, as she dusted off her hands and stood up next to him.

"I'm just full of surprises, sir," she said, eyeing him covered in dust. "I made a mess."

"I liked watching you make it," he said looking up at the hole in the ceiling as the sunlight streamed in through the haze of dust. "Now, we just have to figure out how to get out of here."

"Or wait until the team shows up," she said, as his thumb brushed some of the dust off her face and she blinked up at him. "We can work on our new op skills," she said biting her lower lip.

"Or, plan another op," he answered, taking her fingers and lacing them with his. "Dinner, maybe? A little music? Blues?" he saw he had landed on the right idea by the way she was looking at him now. "I know this great spot in St. Louis..."

"A private little booth, tucked into a _very_ dark corner?"

"I like the way you think," he smiled, bringing her fingers to his lips.

"What happened here?"

They looked up to see May staring down the hole at them.

"Ward," Skye said, pointing to the rubble pile.

May squinted and made out Ward on the ground below. "Wished I'd been here for that," she said in a disappointed tone.

"It was pretty awesome," Coulson said back. "I think that roof is unstable, he said. "You might want to..."

She waved him off with a hand. "I'll get the Quinjet and lower the ladder. Can you dig Ward out?"

"Won't be a problem," Skye said.

"Back in 10," May said, walking away.

"Should we tell her we saw Agent 33?" Skye asked him.

"Later," he said. "She's already peeved she missed out on all the fun."

"We should get trapped together more often, sir," she said with a smile as she moved towards the pile, extending her hand as the brick began to shake loose.

"Let's," he smiled back.


End file.
